What's Left of Me?
by juicyberribaby
Summary: What happens when some words are left unsaid, and other twisted?Takes place 3 months after Jude's sophomore album is released. Tommy never left, and in turn, the pics were never taken.
1. Chapter 1

It's a quiet Monday morning at G-Major. Its no different from any other day. Tommy and Kwest sit in Studio A, mixing a beat for Jude's 3rd album, talking about last nights football game as they wait for her to arrive to start production on the album.

"Did you see that amazing pass at the end of the 4th quarter?" Kwest says enthusiastically to Tommy, who was sitting there drinking his coffee.

"Yeah! I couldn't believe the ref said it was off-sides. I replayed it on my tivo four times!".

The two were so into their shared hatred of the ref that they hadn't noticed Jude come in. Both guys were busy setting up and adjusting the soundboard. Jude, who had been drinking an iced latte, took a few pieces of ice out of the cup and quietly snuck up behind Tommy. She had to bite her lip to keep herself from laughing. Quickly, Jude slipped them down his shirt and jumped backwards and hid behind a file cabinet just in time before Tommy yelled.

"AHHH! It's cold!" Tommy screamed. Kwest had started to laugh when he realized Jude was in the room. "What are you laughing at?" he asked Kwest. Tommy heard a snicker coming from the door.

"Haha, very funny Jude." It went silent for about three seconds until Jude couldn't hold it in any longer. She started laughing so hard that she fell over from behind the file cabinet. Kwest and Jude shared their hard laughter while Tommy got the ice out of his shirt, and stifled a small chuckle.

"You should have seen your face, Quincy. Priceless!" Jude said after catching her breath. Her face was still red as she looked at Tommy.

"Harrison, you have a five second lead. Start running." Tommy said. Jude immediately knew what he was talking about. She grabbed her keys and took off out through the studio doors. Tommy counted to five. "Watch this", he said to Kwest with a smirk, and off he went to fetch Jude.

Jude heard the doors open behind her as Tommy yelled out that time was up. She ran out of G-Major and into the parking lot when she saw Tommy was starting to pick up his speed after her. Remembering she had her keys, she unlocked her car with the clicker and climbed in.

"Jude!" Tommy yelled at her as she closed the door and locked her car.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jude. Open the door Jude. I want to talk to you." Tommy said.

"I don't think so! I just stopped laughing and honestly, I don't want to die", Jude replies. Little did she know that the car was about to be opened. Tommy went into his pocket and pulled out his keys. He held up a clicker for Jude to see.

"Tommy! No! Don't do it!" Jude yelled from inside her black Range Rover. Tommy pointed to clicker at the car and Jude scrambled to get into the back before he unlocked the car.

"Bad move Harrison, bad move", Tommy told her as he opened the door. Slowly, he climbed in after her. He closed the door and locked the car. Jude backed away from him as far as she could. The back of her car was empty, the seats had been taken out since she and Sadie and a group of friends had gone camping the past weekend. Tommy kept crawling towards her. Jude slid down to the floor and covered herself with a blanket that was left in the back. When he reached her he took her wrists and pinned them to the floor.

"You'll learn one day, Harrison, that you don't mess the Tom Quincy", Tommy quietly said in her ear. His face was so close to Jude's. She could feel his breath on her lips. She shivered beneath his touch. Tommy noticed this and leaned in closer and closed his eyes.

"This," he whispered. "This is for the ice down the shirt." Jude closed her eyes.

"Oh god. He's going to kiss me. Tommy is going to kiss me in the backseat of my car!" She thought to herself.

But he wasn't going to kiss her. Jude's eyes were still closed. Tommy didn't pull his face away from Jude, but reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a cold bottle of water. Tommy opened his eyes just a crack to make sure hers were still closed.

"Jude, I just want to ask you," he said quietly. "Yes, Tommy?" she replied.

"Have I ever told you that I love-" he paused. "Tommy's going to say he loves me. Oh my god!" she thinks to herself.

Tommy continues, "that I love getting revenge?" Jude's eyes pop open almost instantly, just in time to see him about to pour the water on her.

Jude pleaded with him, "Tommy! No! It was a harmless joke. No one can even tell that there was ice in your shirt earlier." He put the water back down and let Jude's wrists go.

"You're absolutely right." Tommy climbed off of her and unlocked the car. He held the door open and helped her climb out. "But, you still did it." He said with a smirk and slowly walked towards her, open bottle in hand.

"You wouldn't dare." Jude stated with confidence. Tommy shook his head as he pretended to put the cap on the water.

"Nah, you're not worth it. Plus, I don't want to see you all wet in that white shirt of yours." Tommy wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they walked towards the front doors.

"You know, I changed my mind," Tommy said as he poured the water on Jude's head. He dropped the bottle and took off into the building, leaving her standing in the parking lot dripping wet.


	3. Chapter 3

"I should have seen that coming," Jude said to herself. Slowly, she made her way back into the building. As she turned a corner she nearly collided with Georgia. Georgia had taken over G-Major in Canada when Darius opened another studio in the states.

"Wow, child. Why are you soaking? And where is Quincy?" Georgia asked her. Jude just gave her a look that flat out said he was behind the wet mess in front of Georgia's eyes. "Oh", she replied. "Well, there are some promotional towels in the supplies room. Go ahead and grab one and get dried off. Also, I have some clothes in my trunk if you want them for now."

Jude said thanks for everything and went on her merry way to find Tommy. Still dripping when she saw Kwest, he escorted her in the direction of where he was hiding.

"God, Quincy. You can be such a high schooler," she thought to herself. Tommy was hiding in the men's restroom. Jude followed Kwest in, but stood directly behind him so she was out of sight.

"T, man, you can come out. She went home to change," Kwest told Tommy. Slowly, he unlocked the door and came out. "Thanks Kwest. I was so sure she was going to-" he was cut off by a soaked Jude tackling him to the ground.

"Just so you know, Tom, I hate when people mess up my hair!" she yelled at him. Kwest mumbled to himself, "You two are disgusting," and then left. Tommy and Jude continued to goof around for a little bit until things almost got heated up. Tommy had flipped over so Jude was on the floor. He had her pinned just as he did earlier in the car. He moved so he was face to face with her. Tommy was wearing a slight smirk as he whispered in her ear.

"And I hate when I get tackled by girls wearing a wet shirt. There will be consequences for this, Harrison." Jude just laid there. Not really knowing what to do.

She just let her mouth do the talking and didn't really care what she said. "So what are you going to do now? You don't have a water bottle or anything you can pour on me. What else is there in here that you can really do besides let me go and get into dry clothes?"

Just then, something clicked in her brain. She knew that look in Tommy's eyes. She remembered that look from her 16th birthday. She had a flashback of right after Darius told the pair that 'White Lines' would go on her second album. Jude knew he was going to kiss her.

Tommy leaned in, and with full force, he kissed her. He let go of her wrists as he got off of her, but not breaking the kiss. He broke away, only long enough to stand up and pull Jude to her feet. Their lips reconnected once again. Jude let out a silent moan as Tommy's tongue slipped into her mouth. He gently pushed her backwards to a wall and pinned her there with his body against hers.

He slid his hands down from her face to her shoulders, over her chest and stopped at her waist. Jude wrapped her arms around his neck as he slipped a hand up the back of her shirt to the clasp of her bra.


	4. Chapter 4

Just as Tommy was about to unclip it, there was a knock on the door.

"T? Jude? Uh, you guys might wanna come out now. Georgia is looking for both of you guys to discuss Jude's album", Kwest said from the other side of the door. The two straightened their clothes out and left to go talk to Georgia.

After their meeting, which was about the number of songs and other sorts of details for Jude's album, Kwest went back to Studio A to start getting the mic's set up, and Tommy had offered to go get lunch for the three.

"Tommy? Can I come with you? I want to talk to you about one of my songs." She had asked so politely and her eyes just made Tommy melt. There was no way any sane man would turn her down.

Tommy's cell rang just as he answered her. "Sure. Hop in the Viper. I'll be there in a sec," he said, tossing the keys to her. Jude obeyed, and Tommy answered his phone.

"Hello? Quincy here." He had recognized the area code, but couldn't put a name or face with the number. Unsure of who could be on the other end of the conversation, Tommy stood there waiting for a reply.

After the exchange of words, Tommy walked to the car and got in, slamming the door behind him. Jude could tell he was angry. He sat back and too a deep breath before he spoke.

"Jude. I have to leave for a few days. I don't know when I'll be back." Tommy never even looked up to see her face go from rosy, to white, to red holding back tears. Jude understood that he couldn't talk about it right now. She unbuckled her seat belt and went to get out when Tommy stopped her.

"Wait. I'm not leaving until Thursday. I want to take you somewhere. Right now." He pulled out his phone and called Georgia to ask for the two to go work on a song in the park. The drive to wherever Tommy was going was long, as Jude saw a sign that welcomed them into the town right next to them.

"Tommy, where are we?" Jude asked him, slightly concerned. She looked over at Tommy who was concentrating on the winding road in front of them.

"When I was a little boy, my papa, my grandfather, had a farmhouse out here. Similar to the Harrison farmhouse. I need to take care of a few things really quick." And that was all he needed to say to tell Jude that something had happened. She sat back into the seat and closed her eyes for a bit.

Tommy looked over at a sleeping Jude about 15 minutes later. A small tear formed in the corner of her eye and slowly fell down her cheek. It killed him inside to know that him leaving was the cause of Jude's silent hurt. He reached over and gently wiped the tear away, leaving his hand there a moment. Tommy knew that he had lost her before and he was about to do it again. He had promised her that she would never have to go a day without at least _knowing_ that he'd be by her side, and he was breaking her inside.

He went back to the road and they drove about a half hour until they reached the farmhouse. Jude was still sound asleep and Tommy didn't want to wake her or leave her in the car so he got out and walked around to the passenger side. Being careful not to wake her, he unbuckled her seatbelt and picked her up to carry her inside.

Once they got inside, he gently laid her down on the couch and covered her with a light blanket. Tommy knelt be her side, running his fingers through her hair. Jude stirred slightly, but went back to sleep. He kissed her forehead before getting up and walking to the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

There was a letter awaiting him on the table. Tommy picked it up and read it:

_My dear Grandson,_

_By the time you read this, you will already know what has happened. I don't want you to feel responsible for my passing. You are, were, and always will be my favorite grandchild. Thomas, you were never anything but kind to me and always helped out, even when unnecessary._

_It was my time to go. I was very ill and you know that better then anyone. I don't want you to worry about me anymore. I will be with God soon, and I will be reunited with your grandmother, my love. Do not cry over this loss, cry over the joy and happiness that we shared. _

_My will is in the safe in the basement. Most of what is left of me is to go to you, then you can decide where and who gets what. But there is one item that I cherish the most and you will not give that away. Thomas, my house. It has been paid off, and I don't want anyone other than you to have it. It may need a little fixing and updating, but it's yours. You know, you could always make the basement into a little studio._

By this point, Tommy was crying lightly. Jude had woken up and heard his sniffles coming from the kitchen. She stood and walked towards the sounds, towards Tommy. Quietly, she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him, comforting him.

"He's gone, Jude! He's gone!" Tommy sunk to the floor, and Jude sat down with him, never breaking away from him. They sat there, embraced in each other. He held on to her as if his world had just ended, while she stroked his hair and tried to calm him down. His tears soaked through her shirt.

"Everything is going to be okay, Tommy. It's going to be okay," she whispers in his ear as he continues to cry. She had never seen him so low, so, undone. Jude knew that the friendship between his grandfather and him was one that could never be replaced or duplicated.

Jude sat with him until he stopped crying. Tommy still held onto her as he had earlier. Quietly, he looked her in the eyes as if to say thank you. He let her go and stood up, pulling Jude to her feet and embracing her in a hug.

"It's okay. Everything is going to be fine," she said into his ear. Still holding her in his arms, Tommy lightly kissed her on the cheek. The two looked in each others eyes and just smiled. Only about 2 seconds had gone by and their lips connected as if there was a magnetic pull.

Jude almost instinctively put one of her hands on his neck. Tommy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in closer as he deepened the kiss. He reached around her and picked her up, carrying her to the master bedroom. He gently laid her down and continued to kiss Jude with all emotion that was left. Tommy slid his hands under her shirt, his fingers lightly caressing her skin. Jude sat up and their lips parted only long enough for Tommy to remove her shirt and his.

There was so much passion in the kiss. Tommy crawled onto the end of the bed, holding her close to him while they both stood on their knees. His fingers danced around her back as they found their way to the clasp of her bra.


	6. Chapter 6

"Tommy," Jude managed to get out. In all honesty, she didn't want to stop. But considering what had just taken place earlier, she knew that whatever was about to happen probably shouldn't. "I'm sorry. I just don't want to do anything that we might regret in the end."

He understood. He handed her the shirt and just pulled her to her feet and hugged her like there was no tomorrow. Tommy lightened his grasp and let Jude go.

"Tommy," she said as he was about to turn to leave. "Yeah," he replied in his ever so Tommy-esque way.

"You know I care about you, right? I care about you a lot." He stood there with a blank look that turned into a small smirk. Jude took a small step towards him so she was close enough to softly grab his hand that was at his side.

"I want to know right now that you are going to be okay. And I want you to come and talk to me. Okay?" Jude looked at him with pleading eyes. Tommy knew she was right, he knew he needed to talk and let out his real feelings. But he wasn't ready to share his story, his past, the reason behind his great connection with his grandfather.

"Thanks, Jude. Really." Tommy pulled her into a warm hug, one that Jude knew he was going to be okay. He looked at his watch and realized that they had been gone for well over 4 hours. "We should be heading back. Kwest probably figured we weren't coming back with lunch. Or dinner for that matter." The two headed out to the car and made their way back to G-Major.

When they arrived, they noticed that the parking lot was rather empty, except for Georgia's car. "This could be bad," Jude said uneasily.

"Jude!" Georgia yelled out. "Where have you been? You're mother has been calling all day looking for you."

"G, it's my fau-," Tommy said, but was unable to finish when Georgia interrupted.

"Tommy, I'll deal with you later. Right now, Ms. Harrison has some explaining to do." Georgia said. She looked at Jude who didn't really know what to say. Jude looked at Tommy with eyes asking for help. Georgia saw this and broke the silence.

"Someone needs to tell me what is going on here. I'm about to lose it and that could be a bad thing." Tommy let out a deep breath and explained everything. From going to get lunch, the phone call, the note. Everything. Well, almost everything. He left out the part about them kissing and almost being intimate with each other.

After hearing about Tommy's loss, Georgia let them go, and gave Tommy the rest of the week and the next 2 weeks off. She told him to go console his family and come back well rested. They all exchanged hugs and left for the night.

The next day at the studio was full of stolen glances and smiles that the two thought would go unnoticed. Even though Georgia had given him the rest of the week off, Tommy still came in to help Jude record her song that she had been working on the past few days. "Unpredictable, take 1. In 5, 4, 3," Tommy counted down as Jude stood in the booth ready to record. As she heard the music begin, she waited for the cue in the beat and started to sing her heart out.

_("Unpredictable", by Skye Sweetnam)_

_When everyday is the same old routine  
People change it up and you've been nice to me_

I don't like to blend in with the crowd  
I don't like to be quiet, I like it loud  
I'm spontaneous, delirious and all between  
Live like there's no tomorrow  
Know what I mean

Tommy adjusted the sound, turning knobs, pressing buttons. He was almost satisfied with what the song was sounding like.

_I hate when things are simple and so plain  
Don't wanna be the same  
Cause I'm unpredictable, unpredictable  
I like when things are crazy and insane  
Don't wanna be tame  
Cause I'm unpredictable, unpredictable_

I can't stand to be understandable  
I can't control that I am uncontrolable  
Don't be so uptight  
Just let it go  
Do the unexpected or you'll never know.  


Finally, he was able to just sit back and watch her sing her soul out. She really was unpredictable, he just didn't know _how_ unpredictable.

_I hate when things are simple and so plain  
Don't wanna be the same  
Cause I'm unpredictable, unpredictable  
I like when things are crazy and insane  
Don't wanna be tame  
Cause I'm unpredictable, unpredictable  
(Don't wanna be the same)  
(Don't wanna be tame)_

I like when things are crazy and insane  
Don't wanna be tame  
And I hate when things are boring and mundane  
Cause I don't, I don't, I don't want it to be the same

I hate when things are simple and so plain  
Don't wanna be the same  
Cause I'm unpredictable, unpredictable  
I like when things are crazy and insane  
Don't wanna be tame  
Cause I'm unpredictable, unpredictable.

As the day came to an end, everyone said their goodbyes and left the building. As usual, Jude and Tommy were the last to leave.

"Hey, you need a ride home?" Tommy asked her as Jude started walking home. She turned around and smiled lightly and made her way to his car. "Sure. Thanks for today. I mean, the conditions were kind of on the bad side, but I miss hanging out with you, Quincy." Tommy looked into her eyes. She had been so kind and honest with him that day, he knew that she was something special.

Before Jude could get into the car, he spoke up, "let's take a walk. It's such a nice evening out." She put her guitar into his trunk and they walked for a bit. After a few blocks of silence and unintentional bumping hands together, Tommy softly grabbed her hand and entwined his fingers with hers.

"Our hands just fit. This feels so right, yet at the same time, it shouldn't be okay." Tommy couldn't get his brain out of overdrive. He wasn't even listening to Jude, who was talking about her album and the songs she wanted him to listen to. She noticed this and changed topics ever so discreetly.

"… in all honesty, Tommy, I want you to be my first experience." He still wasn't paying attention. "I know _just_ the thing," she thought to herself. She stopped walking and pulled lightly on Tommy's hand, which brought him to a stop. Jude stood in front of him and placed her arms around his neck and kissed him. Tommy quickly snapped out of his trance and started to deepen the kiss when she pulled away. She smiled slightly and turned and continued to walk down the sidewalk.

He suddenly realized what she just pulled and got a little irritated. "Jude! What was that for?" he said loudly as he ran to catch up with her.

"What was what for?" she said with a slight smirk. "Honestly, Tommy, I have no idea what you're talking about."

By then, Tommy was just flat out annoyed. "You kissed me Jude. You kissed me and you know it!" his voice was a little louder than he intended on, and quickly glanced around to see if there was anyone near by that could have heard.

Jude thought it was funny watching him get so worked up over the kiss. But she felt bad at the same time so she decided to give in. "I'm not sure what kiss you're talking about. Can you explain this kiss to me?" With each word, Jude took small steps towards Tommy. "Better yet, can you show me?" she whispered into his ear. They were only centimeters apart and she could almost feel Tommy's heart race through the thin air.

"Follow me. No questions, just follow," she said, pulling him towards the parking lot. Tommy unlocked his car and they got inside and drove off into the night. He was focused on the road and getting there as fast as he could, and Jude was focused on Tommy. She couldn't help but smile because she was with the person she cared about most. The whole ride to where ever he was driving was silent, until Jude's cell phone went off. "Hello?"

"JUDE HARISON! Do you have any idea what time it is?" her dad yelled from the other end. Jude looked at the clock on the dashboard.

"Yeah dad, it's 11:45. Did Sadie not tell you?" She was never good at lying, especially to her dad. Their bond was one that was so strong until Yvette came along.

"No, Sadie is out for the night. What was she supposed to tell me?" Stuart was a little more than irritated because he had no idea where both of his daughters were. Jude took a deep breath.

"Well I asked Sadie to tell you that I'm staying at my friend Sam's house. We have a project that's due at the end of the week for music. Sam and I have to write a song, music and lyrics and everything, using 4 different instruments. And since nobody at home plays anything, we decided that her brother will help us. He plays the drums." Stuart wasn't sure whether to believe this story he was hearing, but he figured if it was about Jude's schoolwork, it was true, so he let her slide. He let out a sigh.

"What am I going to do with you and your sister? Neither one of you tell me what's going on." She could tell that he was sad, but she wanted to get back to Tommy.

"Sorry dad. But I promise we will talk later. Hey, why don't you and I go get sushi sometime this weekend. Like old times? I have to go though. We are almost done and I want to get some sleep. I love you, dad." Jude felt slightly bad about lying to him, but she desperately wanted to be with Tommy. They said their goodbyes and hung up the phone just in time as Tommy pulled up in front of a large house.

Hey guys! I hope ya'll are enjoying the story so far:) um, please r&r! constructive criticism is always helpful!


	7. Chapter 7

"Tommy, where are we?" Jude said on the quiet side. He motioned for her to get out of the car and he came around and covered her eyes with his hands.

"Shh. It's a surprise. You have to promise to keep your eyes closed though." Tommy walked her towards his house, unlocked the doors and led her inside. As if it were from an old Hollywood film, he lit a few tea candles to create a mood.

"Open your eyes," he whispered into her ear. Just as she removed her hands from her eyes, Tommy gently wrapped his arms around Jude's tiny waist.

"So this kiss I supposedly gave you," she said with a slight laugh. "What was it like? Was it a light kiss like this?" Her eyes glistened in the candle light as she placed a small, little kiss on his lips. "Or, was it a hot, romantic, 'take-my-breath-away' kind of kiss?" By now, Tommy was smiling because he knew exactly what Jude was doing to him. She was so good at playing with his brain that it was his turn to mess with hers.

"It was neither. It was more like this," he whispered as he gently placed his hands on Jude's face and kissed her. He broke away to a semi-stunned Jude. He started to walk away when he stopped and turned around.

"Actually, I think it was more like this." Tommy grabbed her and pulled her towards him, all with so much passion. Jude didn't know what to do. She wasn't sure if she should just stand there, pull away, or deepen the kiss, which is what she finally ended up doing.

Tommy started to walk forward, which caused Jude to walk backwards. He pinned her against the wall closest to them and grabbed her wrists and held them above her head. He placed light kisses along her neck and collarbone as she let a soft, almost silent moan slip past her lips. Jude's fingers were roaming through Tommy's hair, as he started to unbutton her coat.

Within a matter of minutes, Jude had shed her coat and removed Tommy's over shirt, leaving him in his white muscle tee. He released her from the wall, only to pick her up and wrap her legs around his waist. Quickly, Tommy walked towards the stairs and put her feet down on the ground, about 3 stairs above him, never breaking away from her kiss. Gently, his hands wandered down to her waistline and he started to unbutton them. Jude's body broke out in a shiver at his touch.

After being removing her from her jeans, Tommy continued on the journey up the stairs. Once they reached the first flat, Jude shoved him to the wall. She unbuckled his belt and with one swift motion, pulled it from the loops. After throwing it down on the floor, she pressed her body onto his, feeling his warmth against her skin. Tommy rolled over on the wall, making it so Jude's back was against the cool wall.

His hands danced around her skin beneath her shirt. Finding the hem, Tommy pulled the shirt over Jude's head and tossed it carelessly on the floor along with the scattered shoes, socks and other various articles of clothing. Tommy picked her up again, and Jude wrapped her legs around is waist as they moved to the top of the stairs. She pushed away from Tommy so he would know she wanted him to put her down.

With her feet on the ground, she pushed Tommy towards a wall, noticing a chair right behind him. As he backed up, he felt the seat of the chair at his back of his knees and sat down. Jude took this opportunity to take off his shirt. She reconnected their lips as she straddled Tommy, who, by this point, was very aroused.

_"Why can't they make boxers like this with buttons!"_ Tommy thought to himself. He knew Jude had noticed and he was slightly embarrassed. She had begun to run her fingers up and down his chest, tracing every outline and detail on his defined stomach. Tommy instinctively wrapped his arms around her, trying to pull her closer. His hands wandered around her skin on her back, stopping at her bra.

On the first two attempts, he had never been allowed to actually remove it from Jude's soft pale skin. This time, there wasn't anyone around to stop, and she wasn't stopping him either. Tommy sent her pink lacey bra flying across the room, where it landed on the banister of the staircase.

Tommy's hands started wandering again, with one hand tangled in her hair and one massaging her breast. Not caring anymore, Jude let out a soft moan as she arched her back, digging her nails into shoulders. Still holding on to her, Tommy stood up and walked down the hallway to his bedroom.

Gently laying her down on his soft duvet, Tommy started a trail of kisses from her lips, down her neck, between the breasts, her stomach, stopping just above her panties, and back up. Jude sat up with her legs hanging over the edge of his bed. She looked into his eyes. Blue met blue, even in the dark. She quietly stood, and took a small step so she was just barely chest to chest with Tommy.

Softly tracing her fingers from his cheek to his chest, her fingers found their way to the waistline of his boxers. He pulled her towards him, crashing his lips against hers as she slid her hands downwards, removing his last article of clothing. Walking her backwards towards the foot of the bed, Tommy forced Jude to sit on the edge.

He picked her legs up off the floor and slightly up from the bed and wrapped them around his waist. Gliding his hands up her thighs, up the sides of her body and back down, Tommy stopped at her hips and finally removed her panties. He slid Jude's body further up towards the head of the bed and climbed up between her legs, sitting on his knees.

It was Jude's turn to take control. She sat up and looked at him in the face, hungry for more, yet nervous at the same time. Tommy could tell this as her body tensed when his fingers lightly explored her body where it was now not contained by clothing.


	8. Chapter 8

"Jude. We don't have to do this," he managed to say between breaths. "I'll only do what you're comfortable with. We don't have to, it's okay."

With those words, Jude knew that Tommy really did care about her. She knew she wasn't just another notch in his proverbial bedpost. She could sense that he wasn't going to pressure her into something.

She just kissed him lightly and looked him in the eye. "I want to. I do." She whispered and smiled slightly. With that, he kissed her again as he placed her atop of him and slowly glided her down, pausing when he felt her barrier, her virginity.

Jude felt the pain beginning as she was lowered down. She thought that the pain was over when he paused, only she was about to be proved very wrong.

Tommy gave her a look that asked her if she was sure. She answered by a slight nod of her head. She took a deep breath as he lowered her completely onto his member. Jude let out a cry as he broke through. Her lower stomach hurt so much. She bit her lip as an attempt to stop the tears, but that didn't work. He saw the tears forming and quickly kissed her to keep her from regretting giving herself to him for the first time. It didn't matter anymore. The tears fell, but only these tears were of joy.

Tommy moved her body up and down slowly, just to show her what to do. She soon started to match her own rhythm to his, and kept up the pace. They started to move their hips faster. Jude's breaths were becoming more choppy, due to the pure pleasure that she was in, and the fact that she was still hurting from earlier.

Their hips were moving fast as they lost the rhythm. Jude arched her back and softly screamed out Tommy's name as she climaxed. Tommy reached his climax just after she did, as he tried to regain his breath. Jude's body was still in aftershocks as he removed himself from her and gently picked her up. He brought her around the side of the bed and placed her body under the covers, climbing in after her.

Tommy brushed her hair out of her face as her eyes flittered open. Jude smiled a bit and softly ran her fingers against his chest. He pulled her closer and kissed her on her forehead. "Jude, I don't really know how to say this without coming off wrong," he said with worry.

"What is it?" She looked into his eyes and saw what she really didn't need to see right after giving herself to Tommy. She threw off the covers and got up, pulling the duvet with her and wrapped it around her body. Tommy turned on the light and pulled on his boxers. Jude backed up towards the door, but stopped when she saw him coming towards her.

"You're going to say this was a mistake! Don't make me take it back! Don't make me say it never happened, Tommy! Don't make me do it!" she cried. "I can prove it happened! Just look at this, Tommy. Tell me it's not real!" she dropped the duvet and pointed to a red stain, blood, Jude's blood.

"Jude," Tommy said. "I'm not going to-" but he could finish before Jude ran out of the room, grabbing her clothes and putting them on as she descended the stairs. "I don't want to hear it Tommy! I just lost my virginity to you and you want to take it back! You can't do that to me!" With that, she left.

Jude called Sadie and had her pick her up. Sadie knew something was wrong with her little sister.


	9. Chapter 9

"Jude, what happened? Please, tell me. I want to help you." Sadie tried so hard to get her sister to open up to her during their drive home. After they arrived, the two girls sat there in silence.

"Sades, what do you do after you give yourself to the guy you love and he wants you to forget it happened?" Sadie couldn't believe that her little sister had just told her she lost her virginity with Tommy Q, Lil' Tommy Q from BoysAttack.

"What! You had sex with Tommy?" Sadie was still in shock over the first part Jude had said. So she told her the whole story and now she was in tears again. Sadie sat there, holding her hurt sister not knowing what to do or say.

"Jude? Did he really say to forget it happened?" she asked in a soft, almost a whisper tone. Jude sat up and wiped her eyes as dry as she could.

"No, not really. I just assumed he was going to say it. I mean, he had the same look in his eyes that he did right after he kissed me on my 16th birthday." Jude shuddered at the memory of what happened that night, with Shay and Eden, then Tommy kissing her and making her promise it never happened.

"Well, sweetie, if he never said it, maybe he wasn't going to say it."

The next few days were not the same. Tommy was gone for the funeral, and Jude was angry, sad, depressed, anything but herself. She was angry that she never let him say what he was going to say, but she was angry that he didn't run after her.

"Jude?" It was Georgia that broke the silence as she entered into the studio where Jude was writing. "Hey G. What's up? And why do you look like you just saw a ghost?" Jude could only think of one thing: Tommy.

"Georgia, what happened to him? Tell me, where is he? Is he okay? PLEASE!" Jude was in tears before she could even finish talking. Georgia came over and sat down in a chair near her.

"Jude, he didn't come home today. He said he isn't sure when or even if he is coming home." Georgia tried to remain calm so she could calm Jude down and stop her tears.

"Why? Why does he have to stay? Why now? I just started recording. I can't do this without him, you know that!" Jude had now thrown herself at Georgia who was holding her, stroking her soft blonde hair trying to stop the tears. After what seemed like an hour or so, Jude's crying had stopped.

Over the next few weeks, she noticed a drop in Jude's progress on her album. The weeks turned into months, and she continued to be unproductive. It was so unlike her to not be writing or inspired. Lately all Jude did was play the same 3 chords on her guitar, or play segments of 'Liar, Liar' on the piano.

Georgia was about to send her home for the day when she spoke.

"G, you think I could stay for a bit and work on something? I just got a beat in my head." This was the first time that Georgia had actually seen Jude offer to work on a beat.

"Sure. Take as much time as you need." With that, Jude went to work at the piano in the booth. Her fingers danced on the keys, their beautiful sounds forming into a song. After getting the music down, she worked on the words to perfect the song. Kwest was coming back from making one of his famous sandwiches when he noticed Jude standing over the soundboard.

"Hey girl, you okay?" Kwest said, as he went over to his chair with his food. Jude just stood there, not saying a word, but Kwest knew she had something on her mind.

"Kwest, can you press record for me? When I get in there? I don't want Georgia to hear this just yet, but I know she will tomorrow." Kwest nodded his head, since his mouth was stuffed with his sandwich. Jude went into the booth and got ready at the piano. "Jude's project, take 1. in 5, 4, 3,…"

She played the tune just as she had before, but this time is was more passionate. She lightly sang along just to make sure the words went with it.

"Okay Kwest, one more take and I can finish up here," she said as he turned back to the soundboard. "Kwest?" he turned to look at her. "Thanks. For doing this." Kwest smiled and counted down again, only this time, Jude was recording the vocals.

All he could do was sit and listen to the raw emotion that the girl in front of him was releasing into song. Kwest could tell she was hurt by Tommy leaving, he knew the song was about him. He could tell she had years of experience of holding back tears, because it looked as if there was a waterfall about to spill over her eyelids. But Jude didn't let a single tear fall as she sang her heart out.

Everyone had left for the night except for Jude and Kwest. He helped her put the two recorded pieces together and handed her the disc.

"Jude, I know you're upset about Tommy leaving, but you have to have faith that he will come back. You can't just let yourself get so down." Kwest knew there was more than just sadness inside of her.

"Kwest, before Tommy left, something happened between us. Something stronger, deeper, just. Something mare than anything that has ever happened before." Kwest sees this and knows instantly that the bond was no longer artist-producer.


	10. Chapter 10

With that, they left the studio, but Jude didn't go home. Making her way to the local radio station, she asked to talk to the DJ that was on the air right then. He agreed to talk with her and to play the song. But she told him that it was the first take if it and that it was only to be played that night, only that one time. Jude was on the air for about 5 minutes then it went into a commercial break, where she gave him the disc to play.

He turned the station just as the DJ came back on. "Well here is a sudden surprise for all you late night listeners, a brand new, hot off the press song by our drop-by guest. Hope ya'll enjoy this one, it's titled 'Slipped Away'."

Intrigued by who this artist could be, he listened for the voice.

_("Slipped Away", by Avril Lavigne)_

_Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly_

Soon, he was being drawn in by the sound.

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Oh_

He could feel her emotions.

_Na na na na na na na_

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't

Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly

He can hear her calling out to him.

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh_

_I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by_

He could feel her pain.

_Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back_

He had to go back. He had to go back to her.

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same noo..  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that I found it won't be the same oooh..._

Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you

"I miss you too, Jude. I miss you too." Tommy said as the song came to an end.

"Now Miss Harrison. Can we ask the story behind your new song," the DJ said, handing her the disc back. Jude was unsure of what to say. She didn't know if she should say the truth and reveal who her inspiration was, or just say that it was just another song pulled from thin air.

Jude answered quietly, "Well, this song is, quite literally, hot off the press. I, uh, I just recorded it about an hour ago, so it isn't the final work. But behind the mic, you want to know." She took a drink from the water bottle she purchased from a vending machine in the hallway.

"I have this friend who is more to me than just a friend. They complete me. He completes me. He is the reason I am who I am today. If you're listening, you know who you are. And I thank you, so much. I love you, so much and I still do."

She knew that deep down inside he was listening. She knew he would find a way back to her. The DJ thanked Jude for stopping by and she left. When she got home she went upstairs and got undressed and hopped into the shower after turning on the radio.


	11. Chapter 11

The DJ came on again after a commercial. "Well first we had a surprise drop-in by Jude Harrison herself, with a new song, and over the commercial break I received an email asking me to play the song that will follow this message that was sent along. And with that said, it goes like this:"

"_**I never meant to hurt you. I never was going to say it never happened. It wasn't a mistake and I'm not going to take it back. You mean the world to me and I love you with all my heart."**_

Jude listened to the message and was in awe of whoever that message was to. She turned off the water and grabbed her towel off the hook as the DJ continued.

"And now the song, just as the instructions say to do, here is the new single from ex-boy bander Tommy Q., titled 'What's Left of Me'. Enjoy."

She froze up. She couldn't move. Jude was in such shock that he actually was listening to her that night that she almost passed out from sheer… whatever. She didn't know if she should be happy, angry that he had the nerve to say it all on the air, or anything else. Jude stood there, dripping and freezing. The song started to play.

_("What's Left of Me", by Nick Lachey)_

_Watch my life,  
Pass me by,  
In the rear view mirror  
Pictures frozen in time  
Are becoming clearer  
I don't wanna waste another day  
Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes_

Yeah...

Cause I want you,  
And I feel you,  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger,  
Like a burning,  
To find a place I've never been  
Now I'm broken,  
And I'm faded,  
I'm half the man I thought I would be:  
But you can have what's left of me

Jude had finally snapped back into reality just in time to wrap herself in the towel before Sadie came into the bathroom.

_I've been dying inside,  
Little by little,  
No where to go,  
But going out of my mind  
In endless circles,  
Running from my self until,  
You gave me a reason for standing still  
_

_Cause I want you,  
And I feel you,  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger,  
Like a burning,  
To find a place I've never been  
Now I'm broken,  
And I'm faded,  
I'm half the man I thought I would be  
But you can have what's left of me_

The two girls just stood there staring at the radio that Tommy's voice was emerging from, saying he was so sorry for everything.

_It's falling faster,  
Barely breathing,  
Give me something,  
To believe in  
Tell me: It's not all in my head_

Take what's left  
Of this man  
Make me whole  
Once again  


As the chorus played one last time, Sadie finally broke the silence between her and her sister.

"Jude, he's singing to you. This song is about you, Jude."

_Cause I want you,  
And I feel you,  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger,  
Like a burning,  
To find a place I've never been  
Now I'm broken,  
And I'm faded,  
I'm half the man I thought I would be:  
But you can have what's left of me_

"Sadie, he's responding to what I said earlier. He's trying to tell me what I wouldn't let him."

_I've been dying inside you see  
I'm going out of my mind  
Out of my mind  
I'm just running in circles all the time  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left of me?  
Just running in circles in my mind  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left of me?_


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing:) Don't worry, there's still at least 8 chapters left that I have written so far. Unfotrunately, I will not be able to post much for the next week or so. I am in the process of moving so my computer and I will be separated for a little bit:( So here is another update. R&R, and I'll post more before my computer gets shipped! Enjoy!

After the song was over, Jude stood there, clad in only her towel, silently crying. Why she was crying, she had no idea. She sat down on the edge of the tub, and just stared at the radio. Sadie had gone to bed shortly after the song ended.

When Jude arrived at G-Major after the weekend was over, Georgia immediately pulled her into her office. "This isn't good. G looks mad," Jude thought to herself as she took a seat across the desk from Georgia.

"Jude, I would normally ask for an explanation as to why I have about eight messages to get your new single on the air. What single are these stations talking about?" Georgia was a little less then full-fledge pissed. Jude reluctantly handed the disc to her and played it. After the song was over, Georgia took a deep breath before speaking.

"_So this is why he called to say he's back,"_ Georgia said in her head. "What were you thinking when you went to the radio station, Jude? I mean, you didn't tell anyone about it?"

"It wasn't really planned. I was about to walk home when I just, I don't know. I thought that maybe, just maybe he was listening. I want him home, Georgia. There is so much more to it than most people know. I can't write without him. I'm sorry, G, but a part of me is missing without him here."

Georgia sat there, not knowing what to say. Just like Sadie, she too had heard everything on the radio. She heard Jude's song, and what she had said about Tommy. She heard his message to Jude and his song. Georgia excused her to go record the song, but for real this time.

Kwest pulled her into Studio A before she could get to the door at the recording booth. "Kwest, we have to record that song again. I want to get it done as fast as we can so-" that was all she could get out before she heard a song playing from the recording booth.

She recognized its opening, but she was too afraid to turn around. As the person in the booth began to sing, tears started to form in Jude's eyes. Not wanting anyone to see her crying, she waited until the song was over.

"Jude," the voice said, but it was too late. Jude had run out of Studio A, towards the door to the parking lot. Unfortunately for Jude, the person with the voice was faster.


	13. Chapter 13

"Jude, we need to talk." Tommy was standing right there. Right in front of her. Jude lost it right then and there. She broke down in tears, not caring who was around. Her knees gave out from under her body, and Tommy caught her before she could hit the floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck after he picked her up to take her to his office. Jude held on tight, never wanting him to leave her.

He sat her down on the chair in his office after closing the door behind him. Jude stared into his eyes as he looked back at her as he knelt down in front of her. She broke the silence just after she had calmed down enough to speak.

"Why, Tommy? Why did you have to leave? Why for so long?" she threw her arms around his neck and just sobbed. He just held her, unable to say a word. He knew that he left for a stupid reason. He knew he never should have stayed away.

"Jude, I left because I was angry with myself. I was mad that I didn't run after you when you left that night. I was never going to make you forget it happened. It _did_ happen and it _was_ real. It still is real. _We_ are real."

Before Jude could say anything, Tommy crashed his lips onto hers, holding her face in his hands. Tears were just streaming down her face, but she was sure they were tears of joy that he had come back into her life. The pair held on to each other for dear life, Jude, not wanting to let go afraid he'll slip away again.

"Jude, I think I need to tell you exactly what I was going to say before you ran out on me." Tommy said uneasily. Aware that he wasn't going to make her forget that their night of passion, Jude nodded her head. "I was going to ask you to be with me. To be the one I can share anything with and not feel like you'll judge me. Jude, I wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend. I still do. I want to be with you."

Confused, Jude spoke up. "Then why were you afraid it would come off wrong? I don't understand." She pushed away from Tommy and stood up.

He understood why she would be confused. He also knew that she would be hurt by what he had to say next. Tommy stood and took a deep breath. "Because, Jude. I don't want people to know. Not just yet at least. I don't want the press to make 'us' the daily headline. I don't want to risk losing you to some stupid article in the tabloids. I care way too much about you. Hell, I love you too much to lose you again."

"You don't want anyone to know that 'we' are… I mean, would be a 'we'? What is the point in that? What's the point in dating if nobody knows?" Jude knew he was just protecting her, but she didn't know why he didn't want anyone to know. Then, she remembered. She remembered the rumors that went around years before. The rumors saying there was more to Jude and Tommy than their artist-producer relationship. Jude remembered how she was hurt by the tabloids. She remembered how she was treated. Most of all, Jude remembered how Tommy had started to distance himself from her. She had hated that and she didn't want to go through it again.

"Tommy, its fine. I actually agree with you. I understand. And plus, the press would have a field day. I'm not even 18 yet." Jude looked down at her toes, slightly red from embarrassment.

Tommy strode up to her and just hugged her. He lifted her chin with his hand. "Jude, I don't care you're still 17. Well, 17 years, 11 months, 2 weeks and 5 days."

She giggled a bit. "Wow. Um, stalker much? That's kind of creepy, Tom." But in reality, Jude was screaming inside that he was counting down the days until they could be together and not get criticized to the extent that they would if they come out now.

"So you really don't mind? You don't mind waiting? I just want this to last as long as it possibly can. Jude, I, oh dear. You know, I'm just going to say it flat out." Tommy had turned bright red. He never got this nervous and he definitely never had trouble speaking his mind. Jude knew what he wanted to say, so she took the first step.

"Tommy, let-" but he wouldn't let her speak.

"No, Jude, I need to say this or I'll nev-" She was fed up with him making up excuses that Jude pressed her lips against his. His hands wrapped around her body and pulled her closer to him.

"I love you too, Tommy. I always have, and always will." Jude smiled as he stood there in shock. She kissed him again, which brought Tommy out of his trance. In between little kisses, he was finally able to say how he felt, he finally confessed his love to Jude, _his_ Jude.


	14. Chapter 14

And that was that. But of course, Jude's birthday was around the corner. This was the big 1-8. With 3 days left until the huge party at G-Major, everyone was going insane trying to make it perfect. They all remembered what happened at her 16th with Shay and Eden. Yet, nobody knew what happened with Tommy and Jude, but they didn't ask. Then, there was the horrible-turned-okay lock-in on her 17th. They really did make a hit song out of that "eventful" evening.

EJ was going crazy making sure that the building looked exactly how she wanted. Jude had picked out different shades of pink for the curtains and draperies that would accompany the stage. There were flat panel tv's set up all around the studio and 4 stations where the guests could listen to the albums that G-Major had put out in the past years.

The day of the party was insane. EJ herself made sure Jude was awake, showered and fed by 10 a.m. in order for her to be at G-Major by 11 to start the long beautifying process. At 11:03, to be exact, she strolled in through one of the back doors to the studio, EJ's direct orders. Nobody messes with EJ.

"Jude! You're late!" EJ exclaimed. Jude just rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Yeah, by 3 minutes," she said, looking down at her cell phone. Just then, she received a text from Tommy.

'**_Come out back. I want to show you something. –Tommy'_**. As Jude read the message, a small smile appeared on her face.

"What are you smiling about? I need you in Studio C in 5 seconds. We need to pick out your dress, shoes, accessories, you know, the essentials?" EJ was so into her clipboard to notice that Jude wasn't even paying attention. "Jude! Are you listening! I need you in Studio C now!"

"Sorry EJ. Um, I left something in my mom's car. I'll be right back." And Jude took off to Tommy in the alley. Of course, EJ was mad, but you can't always have what you want.

Jude walked onto the platform in the alley to meet up with Tommy. He didn't hear her come out so when she put her arms around him, he jumped.

"Jude! You nearly gave me a heart attack." Tommy turned around and engulfed Jude's small body in a warm hug. He bent his head down to kiss her on the top of her head and just breathed in her scent. "Mmm, new shampoo, Harrison?"

She chuckled a bit. "Actually, it isn't mine. I ran out and so I had to use Sadie's. But I like it though, it makes my hair smooth and silky," grinning slightly. She gave him a small kiss and snuggled into his chest. Jude loved listening to his heart beat. It was the most comforting sound to her.

"So Quincy, what did you want to show me? Is it my present?" Jude said, pulling back just a little bit to see his face completely. He knew she was going to ask about her present.

"Well yes, and no. No, because I wanted to see you and hold you and hug you and kiss you," he said while placing little kisses all over her face and cheeks. Jude blushed a bit when he kissed her on her neck below her ear.

"Which gift do you want now? The small one or the medium one or the big one? I'm warning you though. The big one you won't be able to hide when you go back inside. Well, that and I didn't bring it with me." Tommy said with a confused look on his face.

"I think I will take the small one, just to be safe." Jude said, completely confident in her decision. He pulled a small box out of his coat pocket and handed it to her. Quickly, she tore the pale pink paper with bright pink polka dots off and tossed it to the floor. "Don't worry, I'll pick it up later." He just smirked at her.

"Now, before you open it, I want you to know that I got your fathers okay for this. But the choice is completely up to you. You're an adult now and I think its time for you to make decisions by yourself." Jude was nervous before, but now, her stomach was in knots. Her father okayed something to Little Tommy Q.? The guy that her dad didn't approve of? What the hell was going on?

"Okay, what's the worst it could be? It could be a ring. Oh. My. God. Tommy isn't asking me to marry him, is he?" Jude's brain was on overdrive. She couldn't help but think of all the small things that could be in the box. She took a deep breath, counted to 3, and opened the box.


	15. Chapter 15

She was relieved to see it wasn't a ring. It would have been a plus, but she had just turned 18. Inside the little black velvet box, there was a key. A simple, shiny silver key on a keychain. Jude looked at the key, then up at Tommy who was smiling. She was confused beyond belief.

"What? You look like someone just told you your name isn't Jude Harrison." She shifted her weight from one leg to the other, still looking just as confused as before.

"It's a key, Harrison." Tommy said, removing the key from the box. He tugged slightly on her jacket to pull her closer. Reaching his hand inside Jude's coat pocket, he pulled out her set of keys.

"I'm not stupid, Tommy. I'm aware it's a key. But a key for what?" She didn't mean to sound irritated, but this little thing was causing too much confusion for the hour it was.

"It's for your new home. And it has a match to it." He pulled his house key out and handed the two keys to her. Jude took them and studied them. One was shiny and new, the other, a little worn and scratched. Still confused, she placed them up against each other, and her eyes immediately met Tommy's. "Well? What do you say, Jude?"

Suddenly a smile appeared across her face and she jumped into Tommy's arms. He spun her around and kissed her passionately. He placed her back on the ground and they smiled at each other.

"You mean it? You're really giving me a key to your house? That is very generous of you, considering I can sneak in on you when you're sleeping and like… silly string you." Tommy just shook his head. She obviously didn't understand the key completely.

"It's not _my_ house Jude, its _our_ house. I don't ever want to be apart from you more then I have to. I want to fall asleep next to you and wake up next to you." Jude was teary eyed at the thought that he went out of his way to make sure it was okay with the number 1 man in her life, her father. But this confused her even more.

"Tommy, I thought you weren't going to tell anyone about 'us'. What did you say to my dad? How did he-" She was interrupted when he kissed her. Jude loved how he knew exactly what would calm her down.

"It's okay. Your dad actually agreed with me. He said that you were thinking about moving out anyways, and how you hated that your mom would bring home a new guy every 2 weeks. Jude, he's fine with us. I didn't tell him, but he just knew. You ask him."

"So. What are we going to do? On our first night living together, eh, Quincy?" Jude winked at him and poked him in the sides. Tommy knew exactly what she was talking about, any politely let her down.

"Unfortunately, missy, I think you will be too tired after your party. And, I have a surprise for you later." Jude pulled him in for a hug. He just held her hand kissed her head.

"Thanks. Really. This is the best gift so far," she said with a smile. Just then her cell phone rang. Looking at the caller id, Jude remembered where she was supposed to be.

"Oh man. I'm dead. EJ. 911. I'll see you tonight?" Tommy pulled her in for a quick, yet passionate kiss.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Now go. I don't want my girlfriend to be murdered before her party." They said their goodbyes and off went Jude to start the search for her outfit. Tommy decided to run home and change cars, from the Viper to the Hummer.

Tommy looked at his watch that read 12:04pm. He only had about 6 hours to get Jude's room packed, moved, and unpacked before he had to be back at G-Major. So he called in back-up to help him. He had made a promise with Stuart when they talked that Jude would have her own room because, according to Stuart, his little girl "might be an adult, but she is far too young to be sleeping with anyone." But, of course, Jude's things were going to be set up in the guest room.

Inside G-Major, Studio C:

"EJ, why are all these dresses pink? Do you _want_ me to blend in with the curtains!" Jude was frustrated. Sure, she loved pink, but there was a limit to how much pink can be used in one night. Just then, EJ rolled in another clothes rack that had dresses in darker shades. There were blues, greens, browns and a few blacks.

Jude had been focused on choosing a dress that wasn't black. Black was her style a few years ago, but now, she wanted some color. That was until she came across a cute little number. She quickly pulled it off the rack and ran behind the screen and changed into it.

"Well, what do we think about this one?" she asked as she emerged from behind the screen. Looking down, all she heard was gasps.

She looked up, seeing EJ, Georgia and Sadie, all three with their jaws at the floor. "Guys? Is it that bad?" Jude twirled in front of the mirror to see what they were looking at.

"Jude, its P-E-R-F-E-C-T!" The 4 ladies started squealing with excitement. The dress she picked was strapless dress with a fitted empire waist. It fell to just above the knees and had a tiered skirt with silk as a trim. After Jude go her dress picked out, she changed back into her clothes and watched Sadie have her run at the dresses. They later matched shoes and accessories and sat down and let the pampering begin.


	16. Chapter 16

6:00 rolled around just as Tommy was packing up the last load of boxes into the Hummer. He decided that he would just unload them into his garage, take a quick shower and head over to the studio. But before he left his house, he made sure that everything was set for after Jude's party. Tommy had the last two gifts for Jude all ready to go for when they would come home to _their_ home.

"Our home. I think I like the sound of that." Tommy said aloud, staring at the house before climbing into his Viper. He made his way to G-Major and parked in his usual spot. When he entered the building, Georgia told him where he could find Jude and her "crew". Tommy walked curiously looking around at everything being set up for tonight. He was also trying to stay away from EJ as long as he possibly could.

Opening the door to Studio B, where hair and make-up had been set up, Tommy locked eyes with Jude. She looked beautiful, even if she was only in a white terry cloth robe. Her hair had been done up in tight spiral curls, with some lightly pulled back above her ear. Her make up was light, yet heavy enough to give her that sultry, sexy look. Tommy snapped himself out of his trance as a smile crept across his face.

"These are for you," he said, handing Sadie a bouquet of pink roses. Jude gave him a look. Not just any look, but _the_ look. He just chuckled.

"You didn't think I would really forget about you, now, did you?" He handed her a bouquet of long stemmed white roses, with one red one in the center with a card attached to it. Jude took the card out of the little envelope and read it to herself:

_**Jude, **_

**_Happy 18th, girl!_**

_**I can't wait to show you **_

_**Everything tonight. **_

_**Love always & forever,**_

_**Tommy**_

Jude got up and gave him a huge hug and a kiss on his cheek. Tommy didn't mind that there was now a sheer pink mark of her lips on his face. Sadie giggled a bit and took a picture of his face. "It's for blackmail, Quincy," she said. She got up and left the room, most likely to get something to snack on.

"I can't wait for later. I can't wait to go home to our home," Jude said as she wrapped her arms around Tommy's neck. He was just as excited as she was. He thought about the last gifts he still had for her. One of them she had been dying to have for a while. The other, well, he was just hoping she wasn't allergic to much.

"Mmm. You smell nice. I mean, you always smell nice," he said, searching for the right words. Jude had pulled back a little bit and just chuckled a bit. Watching Tommy struggle to come up with the words was rather entertaining. To shut him up, she planted a small kiss on him.

"That always does it," Jude said, and turned to go find Sadie. Tommy stood there watching her walk away. He was so happy that she decided to move in. He couldn't imagine it any other way. Tommy decided to go find EJ and get his suit from her and change.

With an hour left before the party was to start, Jude had pulled Georgia into an empty studio to talk. She had a new song she wanted to play, but she wanted to make sure it was okay with G first, especially after what happened at Darius' Crimson Party.

"G, um, I've been working on this new song with SME and I wanted to know if we could perform it tonight," she said. Jude glanced up at Georgia who stood there not knowing what to say. "I mean, I understand if we can't, I just thought I'd ask," she said quickly, trying to prevent getting shot down.

"Yeah that's great! Sorry, I was just in shock that I haven't heard this song yet," she said with a slight smile. "You go out there and rock, Jude."

Jude went and informed SME that they were going to play the song and to tell Kwest when to announce it. She was nervous about how he would react to the lyrics. The song told a story. Her story. Now all she had to do was get him to hear it.

Everyone was there. Jude's parents, both with their significant others, Jamie and Pasty, even Kat showed up. They had talked while Tommy was gone and settled their differences. Jude was just happy to have her back in her life.

Sadie and Jude had changed into their dresses and had last minute touch ups done before heading out to the party. Jude, of course, had to stay behind and be announced.

"Give it up for the birthday girl and woman of the evening, Jude Harrison!" Kwest said into the microphone. Jude walked down the stairs to the first flat. She paused while the photographers took their pictures as she glanced out over the crowd, searching for everyone.

She spotted Tommy leaning against a wall in the back smiling at her beauty. Jude made her way down the stairs and through the crowd, stopping every now and then to say hello's and thank everyone for joining her that night. Finally, she made it to her destination. Tommy.

"Hi. I tried to get over here faster but it's like a mosh pit up there." Tommy chuckled at the thought of a whole bunch of people in dress clothes moshing. He gave her a big hug, and just held her.

"I think you should know that I'm resisting the urge to kiss you right now," he whispered in her ear. She felt his warm breath on her neck as it sent a chill up her spine. Jude looked him in the eye and smiled.

"Wait till later, Quincy. You can kiss me all you want when I get my stuff moved in." She had no idea that she was already moved in, and Tommy had the hardest time trying not to laugh. "I better go make the rounds. See you later." Jude kissed him lightly on the cheek and walked away.

Tommy was walking towards the sound table when Kwest announced Jude and SME were about to perform her new song. He wasn't sure what was going on, so he started to head towards the makeshift stage.


	17. Chapter 17

"And now, for the first time ever, and I bet her producer hasn't even heard this one. Performing her new song, here is Jude and SME, playing 'Aint No Other Man'." Kwest said as Kyle tapped his drumsticks counting down.

"_Ain't No Other Man" (Christina Aguilera)_

_I had feelings from the start,  
Couldn't stand to be apart.   
Something about you caught my eye,  
Something moved me deep inside!  
Don't know what you did boy but you had it _

_And I've been hooked ever since.  
I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friend  
I told the others, my lovers, from past and present tense.  
Everytime i see you everything starts making sense._

Jude was singing her heart out. Every now and then she'd make eye contact with Tommy and wink, but then would look away.

_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style with your bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man its true - alright -  
Ain't no other man but you._

Everyone in the building was dancing. Jude had now made her way down into the sea of people, with a spotlight following her. She slowly walked towards Tommy who was smirking because he knew exactly who she was singing about.

_Never thought I'd be alright. No, no, no!  
Till you came and changed my life. Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
What was cloudy now is clear! Yeah, yeah!  
For the light that I needed.  
You got what I want boy, and I want it!  
So keep on givin' it up!_

Tell your mother, your brother, your sister, and your friend.  
And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense.  
Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's!

Using Tommy as a "prop", Jude danced around him. Tommy was about to pull her in towards him when she turned and walked back to the stage. Singing the chorus, she ascended the stairs.

_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style ya bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true - alright -  
Ain't no other man but you. _

After the song was over, Jude took a bow with the band and went down to get a drink. Georgia was already over there and gave her an approving hug.

"That's going on the album, right? You did great. I can't believe Tommy didn't know about this song!" Georgia exclaimed. Jude explained to her that she gets inspiration from watching other people and just the small things in life. But she knew that Jude was speaking from personal experience.

"So when are you two going to come out with it?" Jude shot her a look like 'I don't know what you're talking about'.

"Jude, I'm not dumb. I see the way you and Tommy steal looks from each other. There is not way there isn't anything going on between you two." Little did the two women know, Tommy was right behind them, listening to their conversation.

"Actually, G, Jude and I are, it's complicated. But if anything does go on between us, you will be the first to know." The whole time Tommy spoke, his eyes were on Jude's, watching her reaction.

"Speaking of, I think you should know that," he put his arm around Jude's waist. "You should know that Jude is now my new roommate. She's moving in with me." Jude wrapped one arm around Tommy and she placed her other hand softly on his chest.

Georgia stood there in semi-shock. She wasn't sure if this was all too sudden, or if she should have expected it. Tommy gave her a look that pretty much answered it for her.

"That's great! I'm so excited for you two. Now Tom, this girl is my best artist. I can't have her coming in every day with too much Tommy on the brain." Georgia said with a smirk. She continued, "I know that there is something more between you and Jude, but I won't say anything. At least not until you're ready to let the press have a great day." She hugged them both and went on her way.

It was close to midnight, and the party was coming to an end. Most of the guests had left, and all that was left was Georgia, Jude, Tommy, Sadie and Kwest, and Mr. Harrison. Sadie and Kwest said their goodbyes, gave hugs and decided to go get some food at the diner down the street. Tommy and Jude were about to leave when Stuart came to them.

"Hey, honey. Happy birthday!" he said while engulfing his daughter in a hug. When he pulled her back, he noticed a tear in her eye.

"What's wrong, Jude? You should be happy. You only turn 18 once," he smirked.

"Dad, I want to say thank you, for everything. Letting me grow up must be really hard. And letting me move in with Tommy has to be even worse. But I love you. I really do. I miss spending time with you, and getting sushi with you. Like old times." By now, Jude was crying lightly as she remembered the special times she had shared with her dad when she was little.

Stuart was speechless. He didn't know what to say, so he did the next best thing. He pulled his little girl in for a big hug and kissed her on the head, just as he had done for the past 18 years. "I love you, Jude. So much. And I'm so proud of the woman you have become."

Jude wiped the tears away from her cheek, trying to swallow any more that could fall. "I love you too daddy. I love you too." Georgia locked up the building, and everyone went their separate ways. Everyone but Tommy and Jude.


	18. Chapter 18

"So what do you want to do now?" Jude asked Tommy. She encircled his waist and just held him. He played with her hair that was still in curls, just not as tight as they were earlier. She yawned, and then snuggled back into his chest.

"You want me to take you home? You seem tired." Tommy tried to be sincere, even though he knew where her home really was.

"Yeah, that sounds good." He walked her to the car and opened the door for her, then walked around and got in the car. Once they were buckled in, Tommy started the car and drove away. A few minutes later, Jude noticed that they passed the exit to go to her house.

"Tommy, that was the exit. You must be more tired then I am if you forgot." Jude sunk into her seat and closed her eyes.

"I didn't forget anything. I just have to get something from my house first." They pulled up in front of Tommy's house about 10 minutes later. Tommy got out of the car and went around and opened her door for her.

"Why am I coming in? Just grab what you need and we can go." She wasn't going to win this one, so she gave up and got out. They walked up to the front door and he unlocked the house and put his hands over her eyes. "Tommy! I can't see where I'm going!"

He didn't care that she couldn't see. But he cared that everything was exactly how he wanted it. Tommy uncovered her eyes and let her see for herself. There was a table set for two, with candles and flutes of champagne. Jude turned around to face him.

"You had this done, for me?" she searched his eyes for a catch, but there wasn't anything to be found other then pure love. Jude stood on her toes and kissed him lightly. He escorted her to her seat, where they were greeted by a personal chef that told them their meal was being prepared and their salad would be out shortly.

They ate their meal, which was Jude's favorite, Penne Vodka. They danced for a bit to the light music that was playing. They kissed, they laughed, they were in love. Tommy remembered Jude's other gifts.

"Come with me. I have something to show you." Jude followed closely behind Tommy into the living room. He flipped on the light as Jude gasped at what she saw.

"Tommy! It's perfect! And you remembered I wanted one from when we went to the mall. You know, right after I came back from tour?" She was right. Tommy remembered. He remembered being dragged to the mall to find a birthday gift for Sadie and they ended up spending almost 2 hours in the LoveSac store.

Jude ran over to the giant 8 foot sac that pretty much took over his living room and jumped into it. She giggled as Tommy came over and sat next to her.

"I love it. And I love you." Jude kissed him tenderly. Tommy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him as he deepened the kiss. He ran his tongue lightly along her bottom lip, asking permission for entrance. Jude softly gasped as her tongue met his. Her hands went to his chest, then to his hair.

Tommy's hand was tangled in her curls as he tried to sit up. Breaking away from the kiss, he remembered he still had one more gift for Jude. She looked at him like he was crazy for stopping the intense make-out session.

"Follow me," he said as he stood. Tommy offered a hand to pull her up to her feet. The two walked hand in hand to the stairs. Jude's brain went into overdrive as she was flocked with memories of the stairs. She could vaguely see articles of clothing strewn about the stairwell. Tommy looked at her with eyes telling her to go up.

"I know you have been here before, but you never really got a proper tour. So you walk, and I'll tell you what everything is." He followed her down the hall to one of the bedrooms. As he opened it, Jude gasped at what she saw. She looked at Tommy with disbelief.

"Tommy! When did you do all this? I thought I wasn't moving in until like, next week," Jude was still in shock, but quickly shook herself back into reality and jumped into his arms. "Thank you. This really makes today even better." Tommy put her back down on the ground and took her hands in his.

"Well, I told you I would take you home, didn't I?" he stifled a laugh when Jude thought back to their conversation in the parking lot. The look on her face was just priceless. She lightly slugged him on the shoulder when he let his laugh slip a bit.

"You suck, Quincy. But thanks. Thanks for moving my stuff in. But I have to find out for myself if," her voice trailed off as she ran down the hall and into their master bedroom. Jude went straight to the dresser and just giggled a bit when she opened the drawer. Her clothes were already put away, but her smile quickly faded when she remembered something. Just then, Tommy walked in the room.

"Don't worry, Jude, I didn't look at your underwear. Plus, Kat helped me move your clothes. She said you had something in there that I'm not allowed to see?" he said with a smirk. Slowly, he walked towards Jude, who had pulled a Victoria's Secret bag out of the drawer and hid it behind her back. Tommy continued to walk towards her, holding his hand out motioning for her to give the bag to him.

As soon as there was a clear path to the bathroom, Jude made a run for it. Dodging Tommy's grasp, she closed the door and locked it behind her. She could hear his muffled voice through the door. Jude just chuckled.


	19. Chapter 19

"You better get comfortable, because I'm not coming out any time soon!" she yelled through the door. She heard Tommy jump on the bed and turn on the tv. A few minutes later, the tv was turned off and he went through his drawers and pulled out pj's. He removed his shirt, tossed it into the hamper, and took off his shoes and socks and belt. Tommy had just dropped his pants and was down to his boxers when the bathroom door opened.

"YOW! Tommy! I love it!" Jude cat-called from the bathroom. "I wouldn't turn around if you have a heart condition, Quincy," she said with a smirk.

"Now why wouldn't I turn-" Tommy's jaw dropped to his toes. Jude was standing there in what could pass as almost nothing. Now he understood why any man with a heart condition shouldn't turn around. She walked towards him, lightly brushing her fingertips against his chest.

"That's why," she whispered and walked out of the bedroom. Tommy stood there in a trance until he heard her voice. "Tommy," she called out in a sing-song voice.

He went to go find where the luscious blonde in the black floral lace halter babydoll disappeared to. Walking down the stairs, he could see the flicker of candles in the living room. There was soft music coming from the surround sound system Tommy had put in when he purchased the house. As he turned the corner, he saw Jude sitting in the LoveSac, holding two flutes of champagne. He also noticed she had put on a black robe. She stood and walked to him.

"To us," Jude said handing him a glass. They clinked their cups together and sipped the contents. Tommy took the glasses and set them down on the coffee table. Taking one of her hands in his, he spun Jude around as they danced to the slow music. She rested her head on his shoulder as he hummed the tune in her ear.

"Tommy?" Jude pulled away a little bit. He looked into her eyes, noticing they were full of questions. They continued to dance as Jude asked her questions.

"Why are you doing all this? I'm really flattered and I really don't mind it all, but why?" Tommy didn't know what to say. He looked her in the eyes and replied.

"I did this for you. For us. Because I never want to wake up in the morning and not be with you. Because I want to be with you always. And because I'm madly in love with you." Jude giggled a little bit. But it was true. He was deeply in love with her as she was with him. Tommy inhaled deeply, and let out the breath before he continued.


	20. Chapter 20

"So what's with this, uh, _little_ outfit you have on there, Jude?" Tommy said as he walked in a circle around her. She knew she did a great job picking it out at the store. Jude knew he was having a hard time keeping his hand off her, so she made it even harder for him. Tommy stopped circling her and stared her in the eyes.

Jude walked towards him and stopped just far enough away so her breast just brushed his chest. She took his hands in hers and answered softy, "What about it? Does it show too much?" Tommy knew the game she was playing, and it takes two to tango, so he decided to play along.

"Actually, it does so before I get any ideas, I'm going upstairs." He turned and went up the stairs leaving Jude standing there speechless. She had no idea if he was serious or not. She heard the bedroom door close and she decided to go up and talk to him. Jude opened the door but there was no sign of Tommy.

"Tommy, you know I hate it when you hide and jump out to scare me," she whined. She walked over to the bathroom and checked for him in there and the closet too.

"So then I won't scare you." Tommy said from behind her after quietly closing the door. Jude turned around to see him with fire in his eyes. She swallowed hard, trying to hide the fact that she was a tad bit scared. He walked towards her slowly, but Jude started to back away from him.

"I don't think you're going anywhere, Jude." She was about to ask what he was talking about when she felt herself hit the corner of the room. Jude had nowhere to go and Tommy was still walking towards her. He reached the corner and took her hands and pinned them to the wall above her head.

Slowly inching forward until he was flush against her body, Tommy whispered something in Jude's ear. "Too late. I already have ideas." He looked her square in the eyes for a split second until he crashed his lips to hers. Jude let out a soft moan as he kissed her with so much passion and lust.

Hearing that he had that effect on her made Tommy aroused. He pushed his body harder against hers and released her hands. Not breaking the kiss, he picked Jude up which caused her to wrap her legs around his waist. Her hands went around his neck as they deepened the kiss.

Slowly, Tommy walked towards the bed. With one arm still holding Jude, he used his other hand to pull off the covers. Gently laying her down, Tommy slowly traced his fingers up and down the bare skin of her thighs, over her panties and under her halter and up her stomach. Jude moaned again as she felt how hard Tommy was already, only to make things worse.

Jude raked her nails across his back causing him to let out a throaty moan. Using one hand to support himself over her body, Tommy let his other hand wander back down her thigh, slipping his fingers under the lacy material covering her womanhood. He could feel how wet she was already and took advantage of it. Slowly, he slipped two fingers inside of her.

"_He knows I HATE it when he does that!_" Jude thought to herself as Tommy lightly fingered her. He knew she was getting irritated and she was getting even more wet. He continued to mess with her as he slowly picked up his pace and the intensity.

Jude's legs were still wrapped around Tommy's waist. Her feet sat on the backs of his thighs, on his boxers. Even though she was highly distracted by what was going on down below, Jude was still focused enough to use her feet to remove his boxers by slipping her toes in his waistband and straighten her legs underneath Tommy. This completely caught him off guard, but made him want Jude even more.

In one swift motion, he removed his fingers and pulled off her panties. He looked into her eyes and saw the same thing he wanted. Her eyes were full of lust and love. Tommy quickly kissed her as he entered her, which was rather easy due to the fact that she was really aroused. At first, he went slow, just to make her want him more. He started to pick up the pace and Jude eventually matched her hips to his rhythm.

Their breaths became more choppy as they reached their climax. Jude was the first, screaming out Tommy's name. Tommy came right after while Jude's body went through aftershocks.


End file.
